


Future

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [31]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Ferelden has precious few allies, and as the only child of the King and Queen, he has a responsibility to marry for an alliance.





	

"Mother, stop fussing."

Prince Duncan Theirin ducks away from his Elissa's hand for a fifth time, running his fingers through his hair. He doesn't need his mother making him any more nervous. His father is sat in the corner smirking at them both, and he can practically see the hearts replacing his eyes. Despite having been married for years- _longer than I care to think about_ his mother would say- it was evident the King and Queen were still as much in love as they'd always been. 

Elissa just huffs out a breath, and brushes some imaginary dust off the front of his waistcoat, "I'm sorry darling," she murmurs. "I just can't believe you're getting _married_! You're a man now, and I think we should have a discussion."

Duncan's eyebrows furrow in confusion, and she gets him to sit down, seating herself primly across from him. She seems to mentally prepares herself before meeting his eyes. 

"I'd like to talk to you about what will happen tonight," she begins. "I know this is something we have perhaps left too long- and Maker, where is Wynne when you need her?- but we must discuss the aspects of, ah, _physical intimacy_ that will occur after tonight."

Duncan feels dread curling in his gut. No. Oh, _Maker_ , no. He prays that she is not seriously trying to have this discussion with him- even looks to his father to support- but Alistair's face is turning red from trying to stop himself laughing, and Duncan is red just from thinking about _that_. 

"Mother. No. Please tell me you aren't trying to have this discussion with me," he pleads, and she still has a look of intense concern on her face. He shakes his head in horror. "I... Maker's breath! I know about i-intimacy. And I am not going to discuss it with you. Thank you."

The truth is, he hadn't considered that aspect of his marriage to Aislinn. Honestly, he doesn't know her all that well. He's wandered around the castle with her a few times, shown her around and- one especially humiliating time -gotten trapped in a labyrinth with her. But he's not considered what it will be like to be wed to her. His parents married for love- but he has no such luxury. Ferelden has precious few allies, and as the only child of the King and Queen, he has a responsibility to marry for an alliance.

That's not to say she hasn't been a friendly enough girl when he _has_ seen her. Just that he hasn't seen her much.

The Inquisition is long since gone, but Aislinn Rutherford provides connections few other brides could. Her guardians in faith are Divine Victoria, Magister Dorian Pavus of Tevinter and Josephine Montilyet of Antiva. Her uncle is the Bann of Ostwick. She is the jewel of the Imperial Court, and her brother is married to the Princess of Starkhaven. 

And that wasn't even touching on the fact her mother is the Herald of Andraste and her father the former Commander of the Inquisition. 

Admittedly, he tries not to think about any of her connections too deeply. It's simply a reminder that there are a lot of people who know how to kill him and hide his body if he steps out of line.

It is with that chilling thought in mind that he goes to wait for his new bride.

* * *

Aislinn notes- with some humour- that her father looks like he is going to faint or cry. In the end, he does neither- and instead breaks the delicate champagne glass he's been offered. The sound makes her flinch, and he sighs, clearly focusing on calming down.

"You look lovely," he tells her, after a few moments, kissing her cheek, and Evelyn watches him with barely restrained amusement as she fixes a few of the pins in her hair and frees a few locks, red curls falling in front of her face instead of staying firmly off of it. 

"You look prettier when you look relaxed. Fereldans never seem to get that," she murmurs, and Cullen raises an eyebrow in challenge. Her parents always lightly tease one another about their places of origin, united only in their mutual dislike of Orlais. 

She sighs and shrugs, "They seem to think everything should be tucked away. I have _Rutherford_ hair. That's _never_ going to do what it's told."

Aislinn's complaints about her hair are mostly half-hearted. Usually, her father or her Aunt Mia join in on it, but Mia's waiting inside the Chantry, and her father still looks a little too pale.

He places a hand on her shoulder, "It's not too late to back out, darling."

"Yes, it is," her mother counters and Cullen turns to look at her with a frown. Aislinn is honestly beyond caring about it all- there are worse people than the son of two Fereldan heroes to get married to. Arthur had also married for reasons other than love, and he was happy with Rose. And... even though she may well be biased, Aislinn was confident her nieces were the sweetest princesses in all Thedas. 

Her father still has a somewhat sour expression on his face, and she kisses his cheek gently, "Father, I _assure_ you I am alright with this.

They look at each other for a few seconds before Cullen nods, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. It's then that the Queen- _Elissa_ , Aislinn's to call her _Elissa_ \- steps into the room, smiling just slightly.

"Oh, you look _lovely!_ Our boy's all ready for you in the Chantry, so it's time for your mother and I to take our seats. Are you ready?" she asks, and Aislinn nods, shifting just slightly. A bring grin takes over the Hero's face, and she moves forwards to embrace the girl, pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Duncan's already getting nervous about what happens after the ceremony, I hope you know. It's quite adorable," she says conspiratorily, and Aislinn tilts her head to the side as her father chokes and her mother starts laughing.

"What's he nervous about? The dancing?" she asks, and then her mother gives her a look, and Elissa smirks, and realisation dawns, cheeks flushing. "Oh. _Oh._ Oh my."

She searches for words for a few moments before Elissa decides to relieve her of that, taking Evelyn's arm and leaving with a wave. Cullen clears his throat and offers his arm to her, cheeks still red. He glances at her, eyebrow raised. 

"I'll gladly take you away to become a fugitive if you don't want to get married. I hear Antiva's lovely this time of year, and Josephine could write us entirely new identities," he teases, and she takes his arm with an eye roll. She has always known that she could back out at any point, but she's never wanted to. Surely, marrying a man she knows has a good heart, if only from stories and a couple of rather awkward meetings, is better than marrying someone who turns out to be awful? Besides, she's certain it will be easy enough to grow to love him.

She takes her father's arm, gripping perhaps a little too tight, and lets him lead her outside. The noise from the inside of the Chantry abruptly stops when the doors open to admit them, and she stares, unabashed, at her husband-to-be. He looks dashing, dressed in red and gold held together by the mabari sigil of the Theirins. His crown has the laurel of the Couslands on it, and she resists the urge to run down the aisle and marry him immediately because _wow_. 

Her Aunt Cassandra- _Divine Victoria_ \- stands at the end, and the marriage goes fairly swiftly- likely mostly due to the woman's impatience for 'standing around doing nothing'. Aislinn is announced as the Princess of Ferelden as soon as their vows are complete, and Duncan turns to present her to the court, their hands joined at shoulder level. 

"Ladies and gentleman," he says, and he's so, soft-spoken. "I would like to present my wife, Princess Aislinn."

There is applause, and when Aislin looks to her husband, and sees the pride in his face, she decides that yes- she did make the right choice.


End file.
